Mistaken love
by book-worm928
Summary: In the 50's Edward tells Tanya that he'll have sex with her to see if it will make him fall in love with her.Was Alice right about every thing,or will Edward make a mistake and in the future lie to Bella?See what happens!No longer a one shot!
1. Changed my Mind, Again

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight! One can only wish...**

**Summer of 1957. Denali, Alska. **

**Tanya's POV**

I was bouncing up and down with joy. Edward had finally given me a chance to have sex. I had no idea how to do this with Edward, normally when I would have sex the person would have an idea of what he wanted. Edward has never had sex before and I was shocked to hear this. I knew that Alice had seen this and most likely would give me pointers, if not well I'm winging it tonight. Maybe after he sees what I can do he will fall in love with me! Now that was a dream come true.

I walked in and Alice grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs. The moment that she slammed the door shut she looked at me and she was mad.

"Tanya..." She trailed off. "You know that I love you, but do you honestly think that this is the best idea?" Her topaz eyes were earnest, wile mine went wide.

"Yes, Alice. I do. Why do you ask?" I was wondering why she was wondering such things. She had Jasper and, they loved each other. Didn't they?

"Well,"She took a deep breathe and looked at me strait in the eye. "We all know that Edward is going to find some one that he loves right?" She raised her delicate eye brows and I nodded in agreement. "Do you think that if she asks if he's ever had sex with another girl and he says 'yes' that she will take that _calmly_? Because I _know_ that I wouldn't and niether would Esme or Rosalie. Think about you. When you fall in love and he asks you if you have ever had sex and you say yes he will want to hunt Edward downand shoot him like a dog. Same with the future girl of Edward's. You don't want that."

"I _am_ that future girl, Alice." I growled. She shook her head.

"No, _**you're**_ not. Tanya I've _**seen **_it. Edward thinks that maybe having sex with you will help him with the whole 'I-need-to-fall-in-love-soon-thingie' and I don't like it. He needs to find someone on his own and having sex doesn't help." She placed a hand on my shoulder and I shook it off.

"**_Your wrong and I am going to prove it!_**" I hissed and then stomped out the door.

Edward loved me and he was realy goiing to after I show him what love is like when you can share it with somebody else. No matter what ever Cullen said to me I would procied with my plans to night and wether they liked it or not Edward was going to love me one way or another.

* * *

I was now ready to have Edward see my full naked body. I asked when and he said that he would feel better if I was waiting in the bed all ready to go and he would come in around ten. I nodded and then began to get the room ready. I put white candles on every surface and lit them all up. I dimmed the lights at 9:55 and quickly undressed.

The jeans and shirt that I was wearing was easy to get off. I ran to the closet and threw them inot the clothed hamper and ran to the bed and I got under the red silk covers. I wanted him to take my bra and underwear off himself so, yeah, those stayed on. Right at temm o'clock I heard him take a deep breath out side my door and I stifled a giggle. He knocked on my door. I thought that my body had burst into flames and I quickly checked and no, it hadn't. Good!

"Come in." I murmered knowing that he could hear me.

Edward opened the door and walked in. He saw the candles and the dimmed lights. His eyes grazed over to the bed where I was waiting and the eyes went as wide as they could get. He walked forward and stood on the other side of the bed.

"Tanya..." He whispered and he trailed off. I took that as a good sign and that he was beyond words to speak. I let on of my giggles slip out and I patted the spot next to me. He seemed hesitant. "Do you want me to...?" He trailed off again but this time to see what I wanted him to do.

I smiled and let out a small giggle. "You can take off your shirt and pants and then get in bed with me." I purred and I prayed that it turned him on.

Edward lifted his arms and took his flannel shirt off and threw it into the far corner of the room. Her undid his belt and pulled his jeans down to his ankles revealing a pair of blue boxers. Funny, I never thought of Edward as a boxer type of guy.**(AN:// Neither did I. But if I gave it thought I can see it...._Swoon..._)** He stepped out of his jeans and pulled the untouched bed covers back and got into the bed with out a word. He laided flat on his back with his hands folded on top of his chest, his thumbs under the red sheet.

He breathed in and out evenly and I began to wonder what he wanted. He never spoke and niether did I for that matter. Did he want me to make the first move or was he deliberating on what he should do. After half an hour with just sitting there I decided that it was time that I talked.

"So..." I trailed off not sure on how to start talking. i looked at the side of his face and he turned his head to look at me.

"Tanya, you're beautiful," I smiled at the compliment, "But, I have to say that I'm sorry. I can't do this." His eyes were sorry and I wanted to believe them.

I pursed my lips. "Alice got to you, too?" I asked.

"No, I have just been thinking. Alice was going over your talk in her head by the time that I walked in the door, and I relized that...she's right. My girl might not be out there right now, but she'll come around. Just like Alice did with Jasper. He was around for awile before she came along and the same thing with Carlisle and Esme." He gave himself a small smile. "I'll let you know if I don't find her." He promised. "But, for now, I'm sorry. Sorry that I got your hoped up and then brought them back down." He was always the gentleman. "But I promise that if I don't find my girl in a few more decades I'll let you know."

_You know that I'm going to hold you to that right?_ I asked in my mind and Edward nodded. I sighed and looked at him. _Do you think that your ever going to find the right girl, or just wake up one dau and see that it's me? _I asked.

"I don't _know_ if I'll ever find her buu, Tanya your beautiful, just not the type for me." He stated matter-of-factly.

_Is it the hair? _He laughed.

"No. Tanya you are who you are...it's just that, not right now. I want to look for her a bit longer. And when she comes I want to tell her the truth how I have never had sex and that I was looking forward to it wiht her.." He paused and smiled. "Or as Emmett says him. Thinking that there is no _girl _but a man. " He laughed again and looked at me. "I'm _so_ sorry." He said again.

I sighed and got out of tyhe bed and walked into my bathroom. He would wake up one day and see that it's _me_ he wants to have sex with and _only me._ I am going to be sure of that.

Look out girly, who ever you might be, Edward Cullen is mine!

**I have no idea how I made those huge letters! I hope that you like it! I might make an epolouge. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Truth of the Past

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight! One can only wish...._**

**Epolouge**

**Bella's POV**

"So tell me again." I asked Alice. She took in a deap breath.

"Tanya, is coming to visit and she doesn't even know that you exist, so she still thinks that Edward is still single. If she knows about you, well, let's just say that there might be a funeral soon." Alice looked at me with her wide and honest golden eyes.

"So, I have to meet a vampire who had for years been trying to get Edward to love her?" I asked again for the millionth time. Alice nodded her hair didn't move one bit, too much hair spray to do that. "Alright. When is she going to get here?" I asked.

"Tomarrow moring around eleven in the morning. Is that OK?" She asked. I knew then that she wanted me to look good for my unwecome guest. I nodded and she ran out of the room. I sighed and walked down stairs to find Edward sitting at his piano playing my lulaby. I planted a smile on my face and walked over to the love of my life. He didn't stop playing knowing that I wanted him to continue, no matter what happens. I placed my hands on his shoulders and closed my eyes, imagining him and I in our medow. Before my little fantisy was over the music stopped. I opened my eyes to find Edward looking blankly at the keys.

"Edward?" I asked. "What is it?" I was scared. Was a vampire coming or something worse than that? The Volturi? Oh, God. Did my bad luck ever end?

"Tanya is coming." He stated. I knew that, we all did.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"She won't be the happiest person to find out that I am engaged to be married, and not only that Bella but to marry a human!" He groaned.

My shoulders slumped. He didn't want anyone to know that he loved a human, this way he can change me to make it seem like he fell inlove with a vampire. Edward felt the wave of sadness that I gave off.

"Bella, it's just that, she always thought that whoever I fell in love with, that she'll kill tham this way she can be there. You know that I don't want this to haooen to you. Please don't cry." He begged. He wiped away a tear, I didn't even relize that I had been crying. He was facing me and pullingm me down this way he can hold me.

"You don't want them to know." I sobbed.

"Of course I do, you silly girl. I know that Kate and the others will love you, just as Carlisle and Esme do. Tanya is the only thing that I am worried about. You are the most importent thing to me and I can't stand the thought that a vampire that we know and love will want to hurt you, let alone kill you." He soothed. My head was placed on his upper arm and his hand was stroking my hair lightly. "I don't want to loose you to Tanya, or anyone for that matter. Shhh... calm down, love." He crooned.

I sniffled and sobbed on Edward's shoulder for another fifteen minutes and than I lifted my head up to look at him. His topaz eyes were sadened and worried, all for me.

"Do I get to pick out my out fit instead of Alice?" I asked hopeful. Edward laughed, his shoulders shaking.

"Of course." He kissed my forhead and then I walked up stairs to get ready for bed this way I can meet Tanya sooner, and get her to be gone sooner.

* * *

I sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Edward to bring me my lunch. He insisted on making my luch today, the aromas from the kitchen made my mouth water.

"It smells good!" I called into the kitchen, hoping that this will get him to let me walk in there.

"Thank you. And no you may not come in!" He scolded. Shoot, Alice must have seen my plan, or I am just that predictable. I sighed and leaned back against the couch, looking mindlessly at the over-sized TV that the Cullens' owned. Some pointless cartoon was on and it looked like it could be funny if I knew what it was about.

Edward walked in with a tray in his white hands, a white bowl with some grilled cheese sandwitches on a white plate. In a small clear vase was a single yellow rose with no water. He was so sweet. Edward walked over to me and set the tray down on the coffee table, he took a seat next to me and looked at me with an encouraging expresion. I leaned forward and took the spoon to sample the tomato soup that he had made. Small whips of steam was coming off the liquid, I blew twie over it and stuck the spoon in my mouth. It was wonderfull, basil, tyme, and loads of other herbs were in the soup and the tomato balanced them all out. I groaned.

"WHat is it?" Edward asked. "Did I put too much basil in there?" He reached for the spoon and bowl, but I slapped his hand away. I swallowed the soup.

"If you touch the bowl of this spoon, I swear to God, I will no be happy." I threatened. There was no way on Earth that Edward was going to take this bowl away from me and not let me eat it. Edward smiled and laughed. I continued to eat the lunch that he made for me. Every thing was perfect, the soup with the herbs and the sandwitches with the soup.

I was on my last few swallows of soup when there was a knock at the door. Carlisle came down from his study and answered the door.

"Tanya!" He greeted the Denali vampires.

A beautiful woman with strawberry blond curls walked into the house and gave Carlisle a warm hug (metophoracy speaking). She had white skin, just like the Cullens' and she was, as I feared, utterly beautiful. After Tanya was done hugging Carlisle she walked over to Edward, completely ignoring me, as if I wasn't his bride-to-be.

"Edward, as always it's a pleasure to see you." She opens her arms for a hug as well. I looked over to Edward, his face showed warm welcome, but nothing beyond that.

"Tanya, I have to say that it is rude to ignore another person who is in the room." Edward stated.

Tanya's happy, smug, and joyess face fell. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at Edward in a stuborn way, much more stuborn than me.

"I have no idea what your talking about." She sneered in the rudest way you can imagine.

"Tanya, I would like you to meet Bella," He wrapped his arm around my waist, "she's my bride-to-be." He seemed proud to say this out loud.

Tanya's golden eyes shifted to me. She showed hatered in her eyes and complete sadness. She seemed to hate me already. Her lips were in a thin line and I think that I saw the venom in her teeth begin to leak out. She didn't say anything, just continued to glare at me. She reminded me of Rosalie that one day at lunch. I felt a shiver go down my spine, I made up my mind that I was to be the one to talk. I held out my pale hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Tanya." I planted a fake smile on my face to show Edward that I was willing to give this a shot. Sh glared at my hand, she didn't take it. "Edward has tols me so uch about you." I tried again and failed to do so.

"No, your wrong. It's not nice to meet you," she hissed, "in fact, it's a complete dishonor to meet you. You worthless human." She growled. I let my hand fall to my side and my eyes stared blankly at her. The tears began to sting my eyes, all ready. I didn't want to show her that my feelings can be hurt that easy.

"Tanya." Edward growled. He looked at me and one tear spilled over my eye lid. Not long now before they all do, he had to get me out of here. "Come on Bella. Alice needs to talk to you." He pulled me up stairs, and into Alice's room.

Alice and Esme were on the floor looking at magizenes, house, wedding, fashion, ect. Alice's hair was in its usual spiky style but she had a head band holding back her small amount of bangs. She looked up at me and instantly she knew what had happened. She got up off the floor and helped Edward lead me to her bed. Esme walked out of the room and decended the stairs.

Edward whispered something to her, too low for my ears and walked out of the room. Alice hugged me tight and began to whisper soothing words, they didn't help me at all.

Tanya hated me and she never even got the chance to know me, she hated me because Edward loves me and not her. She was beautiful and gracefull, basically ever thing that I'm not. Why would he love me when he can have a vampire to love. I was dangerous and ordinairy and Tanya was exacly the oposite. He could have her and she could love him like two people in love should. I should just leave this house and leave Edward and Tanya to love each other like they should.

"Hey," ALice shook my shoulders, "don't think that. Edward never loved her. She can't learn how to take no as an answer. Edward is looking forward to loving you, don't worry Bella." Alice gave my shoulders a squeez and looked into my brown eyes.

Even though the word that Alice had said were simple they seemed to have an effect. I never again gave a thought to leaving Edward to be with Tanya, she didn't deserve him.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She was brushing my hair.

"Has Edward and Tanya, you know..." I trailed off, unable to speak the words. Alice sighed.

"I wish that you didn't ask me that." She sighed. I looked at her in a questioning way. Alice met my gaze through the miror. "They _almost _did. It was back in the 50's, Edward had agreed to it because he thought that if he did it he would fall in love with her. We were putting presure on him, he thought that this was the only way out. So, I talked to Tanya hoping to talk her out of it. I told her that she wasn't the girl, she said other wise. I thought about it the entire time, and he saw it my way. Tanya never gave up that she wasn't that girl that he would fall in love with, she thought that since she couldn't get his attention that no girl could. So she continued to try, she just doesn't see that we're vampires and we never chnage. If she was never once beautiful to him then she never would be. She needs to give up now." She groaned. "I am so sick of watching her in the future and the present hitting on my brother. " She groaned again and tilted her head back to show just how anoyed she was.

"Well, thnks for telling me. What happend? You said almost." I wanted to know.

"Well, that night Edward told her that he couldn't; that he wanted to tell the girl that he will fall in love with that he's never had sex and this way he won't have to lie to her. He also promised Tanya that if he thinks that he'll never find this girl, AKA you," she added, "that he'll do it. Tanya said that she's going to hold him to that promise and then she never gave up after that. If you ask me, even when your one of us and married to Edward that she still will have hope that the two of you will get into this huge fight then get a divorce." She rolled her eyes inot the mirror. "but, we all know that will _never _happen. Even if you two live forever, Rose and Emmett get into their fights, but look they're still married and love each other. Carlsile and Esme hardly ever fight and when they do, they each apologize and they make up. It never lasts for more than about an hour." She shrugged. "Jasper and I have had our disagreements, but since he can't stand to fight against me then he'll give in and tell me that I'm right." She smiled.

With the truth out I felt so much better, and I made a mental note.

**_Never let Edward go alone to Denali and never let the two of them be alone. _**

**_ YAY! This is the last chapter(possibly, no promises. ) I have one more idea, but I'll save that one for The Summer. I hope that you liked it! REVIEW!!_**

**_cullenloverforever101_**


End file.
